


My Majesty

by MeliAlSayf



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ciber elfs, Crack Relationships, Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliAlSayf/pseuds/MeliAlSayf
Summary: [...]Siempre había tenido una imagen hermosa y perfecta sobre el, y ahora que estaba frente suyo entendía porque sus esfuerzos por alcanzarle eran en vano, y es que inclusive las expectativas que tuvo todos estos años no se acercaban ni siquiera a la belleza que poseía.[...]Ahora, tendría una eternidad para conocer a X, aquel ser que había jurado proteger con su vida.





	My Majesty

-Harpuia... - Su nombre era susurrado por una suave y tranquila voz, una que no había escuchado antes, pero le era tan familiar que no podía evitar sentirse confiado y cómodo ante su presencia.

El guerrero intento levantarse, el dolor intenso que había sentido hace unos minutos había desaparecido completamente, ya no sentía su cableado fuera de el, ni los escombros encima suyo, solo era el, el y la presencia de la que aun desconocía su rostro.

O eso pensó el.

-Eres el ultimo en reunirte con nosotros, estoy orgulloso de ti, Harpuia...

Se levanto lentamente con un poco de dificultad sin mirar al proveedor de la voz, no es que tuviera algún problema físico, se sentía extraño, desorientado.

-¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto, examinando sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin las cicatrices de batalla que acumulo durante todo su servicio ni las manchas de suciedad de su ultima batalla. 

-Bienvenido al ciber espacio, es un placer conocerte por fin, Sage Harpuia. 

-¿Quien... -Estuvo a punto de preguntar su identidad, pero cuando por fin lo miro se dio cuenta que no necesitaba hacerlo - X...

Rápidamente inclino su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia hacia aquel reploid antiguo, por el que había sido creado, al que los humanos debían la vida, al que había jurado proteger y servir toda su vida, el autentico x.

-Mi majestad, yo... 

X río nerviosamente, las mejillas del guardián se tiñeron al escuchar su melodiosa risa, y es que siempre había tenido una imagen hermosa y perfecta sobre el, y ahora que estaba frente suyo entendía porque sus esfuerzos por alcanzarle eran en vano, y es que inclusive las expectativas que tuvo todos estos años no se acercaban ni siquiera a la belleza que poseía.

-No digas eso, solo llámame X -Extendió su mano sin borrar su comprensiva sonrisa de su rostro, invitándolo a tomarla y abandonar aquella referencia que para el eran innecesarias.

Sin que los nervios o el calor de sus mejillas le abandonaran, el soldado de verde tomo su mano después de unos pocos segundos, no se sentía digno, pero no parecía importarle a X, pero tampoco se sentía disgustado con el gesto como para negarse.

-Lo siento maestro, yo... - Apenas si podía producir las palabras con un orden entendible, ni siquiera podía a su majestad a los ojos, los nervios empeoraron cuando volvió a hablar.

-Harpuia...

-Tal vez, necesite un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme... X.

El nombrado río, Harpuia también lo hizo, aunque mucho mas bajo que su acompañante, ni siquiera recordaba que sus manos aun estaban unidas.

-Tienes razón. - Miro a los ojos del guardián, antes de decir sus siguientes palabras - Gracias por proteger a los humanos en mi ausencia.

-Para eso fui creado, mi majestad... -Se regaño mentalmente, ya no debía llamarle así.

-Si, pero no es solo eso, tu lo elegiste porque pensaste que era lo correcto. -Con su mano libre, X acaricio la mejilla del reploid, que soltó una pequeña lágrima ante las palabras del mayor, y después la retiro de su rostro. -Cuestionaste a mi copia, y te enfrentaste a ella aun si era mi imagen y tu autoridad, pero sobre todo, ayudaste a mi mejor amigo, muriendo por lo que creiste correcto.

-Yo... No creo haber hecho todo eso, X.

-Pero lo hiciste. -Harpuia, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

Aun con las manos sujetadas entre si, X comenzó a caminar,en ese lugar totalmente blanco que parecía no albergar mas que a ambas presencias.

-¿A donde vamos mi majestad? Quiero decir... X. 

-Te conseguiré ropa mas cómoda y guardáremos tus armas, aun debes estar cansado, ¿No?

-¿Y que pasa si necesitó protegerle? -Pregunto preocupado.

-Eso no pasara, en este mundo no necesitas pelear, Harpuia, te lo aseguro - El guardián confió en el.

Conforme avanzaban, el blanco lugar comenzaba a desaparecer, y en su lugar, diversos colores aparecían, al igual que tres siluetas a la distancia, que empezaron a gritar y hacer señas con entusiasmo.

-¡El idiota de Harpuia regreso!

-¡Hermano! ¡Por aquí! 

Cuando por fin las pudo visualizar y escuchar perfectamente se dio cuenta quienes eran.

Los tres guardianes restantes, sus hermanos...

Y cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de ellos, X soltó su mano, por un momento extraño ese lindo agarre, pero una emocionada Leviathan saltando hacia el para abrazarle no le dejo quejarse ante eso, le devolvió el abrazo a la chica notando a su hermano Fefnir y a X mirando sonrientes desde atrás, ¡Incluso Phantom sonreía!.

-¡Nunca me hiciste esperar tanto! -Grito la chica completamente emocionada y feliz, aun sosteniendo el agarre. -Ni siquiera cuando salíamos a patrullar juntos....

-¡Leviathan, deja un poco de Harpuia para nosotros ! También es nuestro hermano, ¿Sabias?. - Una voz mas ruda hablo, la chica soltó al guardián del aire dejando paso al par de hermanos. 

-¡Oh vamos, Fefnir! Tampoco es que se nos agote el tiempo. 

-¡Harpuia!, se suponía que yo seria el ultimo en llegar, eres un presumido. - Declaro mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su hermano, sonriendo enormemente.

-No, es solo que siempre he sido mas fuerte que tu, hermano. -Respondió Harpuia, sonreían juntos como nunca lo habían hecho.

Fefnir, impulsivo como siempre estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea, por suerte o para su desgracia el ultimo hermano interrumpió.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Harpuia.

-Lo mismo digo, Phantom. -Respondió, sabia que el no era de mostrar mucho afecto, pero el hecho de recibirlo era su manera de demostrarle su interés.

-Gracias por proteger al señor X, cuando me fui, pero sobre todo a los humanos, Harpuia.

-Era mi deber... -Y al terminar esto, unos brazos que reconocieron al instante los envolvió en un abrazo, uniendo también a la única chica del grupo. 

-¡Oh, vamos chicos! ¡Un poco de cariño no les hará daño! -Grito Fefnir, resistiendo los intentos del guardián de las sombras por escapar del agarre.

-¡Sueltame Fefnir! -Exijio Plantom, cuya petición fue negara 

-¡Abrazo grupal! -Grito la chica, estirando sus brazos intentando cubrir a todos sus hermanos.

Harpuia no se quejo e intento hacer lo mismo, y aun si su agarre solo cubría a Phantom y a Leviathan.

Miro por los pequeños espacios que dejaban los cuerpos de sus hermanos, ignorando las platicas y quejas de los guardianes al visualizar a X detrás de ellos.

Sonreía, tan hermoso como la primera vez, observando como reencontraba a sus hermanos.

-Gracias por traerme a casa. - Dijo, aun si no le escuchaba nadie mas que el, cerro los ojos y les abrazo mas fuerte.

Ahora, tendría una eternidad para conocer a X, aquel ser que había jurado proteger con su vida al igual que sin conocerle de alguna manera también había amado con ella, tendría una eternidad para protegerle, aun si no había peligro alguno lo haría, y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería traer esto en ingles ya que se que este fandom no es muy visitado ahora (? Pero no manejo el idioma 


End file.
